


A Special Day

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>future fic; Clark is getting mysterious presents and wonders what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** future fic; Clark is getting mysterious presents and wonders what is going on.  
>  **Notes/Warnings:** For my [](http://50ficlets.livejournal.com/profile)[**50ficlets**](http://50ficlets.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/196656.html)/slash

There was something special about this day. The only problem for one Clark Kent was that he couldn’t figure out what that was. But he _knew_ that it was important.

He had woken up that morning and someone had delivered breakfast for him. The tiny card that came along with it said nothing but “Happy Anniversary”. _Happy Anniversary?_ For the life of him, he couldn’t remember the significance of this date. The deliveryman refused to tell him who had sent it but insisted it was for him.

The food was good though; whoever sent it knew him quite well because it had all his favorites.

What he didn’t predict was that the presents weren’t going to stop there. Shortly after he reached work, a huge box of chocolates arrived for him, accompanied by another card.

“Does Smallville have a secret admirer?” Lois teased but he could tell she was genuinely curious. He was too.

“I have no idea,” he admitted, explaining the morning surprise and the card. This one said, “My world changed the moment you walked into it and I never want it to go back to the way it was before.”

“Hmm,” Lois commented. “Well, did you meet someone special on this day? Use those reporter instincts! I think you can figure it out!”

She dropped the topic once he shared his chocolate but her words stayed in his mind. While he worked, he did a mental tally of his friends and when he met them. It was November, which eliminated Lois and Chloe because he met them in September and August, respectively.

As he went on crossing people off, he suddenly stopped at one name. _Could it be?_ Glancing at the calendar, he realized it was entirely possible.

Before he could do his research, lunch arrived and he really shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was. Lois had a grand time making fun of him. She even made a phone call to Chloe and he could hear the two of them gossiping at his expense. One thing was for certain: he was going to get questions from his very curious best friend sometime soon.

He was even more determined to find out the truth but he didn’t have to wait long before his final clue came in.

The package that arrived contained a card and a necklace … normally, he would’ve been weirded out but the necklace was special. It felt like yesterday that a replica of this necklace had been placed in hands. And the writing on the card was all too familiar. It simply said “Remember” and Clark finally put the pieces together.

Excusing himself, he went to make a phone call. After finding a private place in the building, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he knew all too well.

Someone answered on the second ring.

“Hey,” Clark greeted him. “Or should I say Happy Anniversary?”

There was a laugh on the other end. “Finally put the clues together, I see.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t really expect you to remember the day we met,” Clark admitted. “But the necklace gave you away.” More than the necklace, Clark remembered who had given it to him and from that, he easily recalled walking into a penthouse exactly five years prior and shaking hands with a man who was now one of his closest friends.

Because five years ago on this date, he had met Oliver Queen.

“It’s an important date to me,” Ollie told him, sincerity evident in his tone.

“Thank you for everything you did for me today,” Clark said, still a bit in awe that he could mean so much to someone, to _Oliver_. His heart skipped a beat at the idea.

“You’re welcome,” Oliver replied. “I was actually hoping you could join me for dinner.”

“As … as friends?” Clark couldn’t help but question.

“As anything you want to be,” Oliver said quietly.

“What do you want?” Clark asked.

“I’m willing to take whatever you will give me,” Oliver said honestly.

“And if I want to give you more than just friendship?” Clark tested.

He heard Ollie swallow hard. “Then I suggest you dress nicely tonight because we’ll be celebrating more than one thing,” Oliver said finally.

“I guess I’ll be dressing up then,” Clark replied.

“Wonderful,” Oliver said but Clark could practically hear the smile in the blond’s voice. “I will pick you up at 6:30?”

“Works for me,” Clark agreed. They exchanged goodbyes and hung up. Clark was still smiling though.

In a few hours, he would see Oliver and if all went well, in the future, this day wouldn’t just be the one they met anymore but it’d mark their first date.

He could hardly wait. 


End file.
